The Genesis II project
by Lady Tristania
Summary: The Genesis Device is gone, many died. Saavik has some dark secrets that she refuses to share. She leaves only a day after the Enterprise crew. To do what? No one knows. Now the question is...where is she? read and wonder. *Finished.*
1. Default Chapter

Prologue  
  
Stardate: September 1st 2285.  
  
I knew that as I saw the bird of prey leave, I never would see those whom I saw as friends back. A logical decision and conclusion. I am pregnant. And in my head the father whom I desired beyond comparison. Indeed I had the full support of healers and Earth counsellors but neither could help me with my pain. I had decided something that would change my life. But this time no people but myself would be in danger. It was not worth the prise.  
  
I saw Amanda look at me, wondering what I was thinking about but thanks to my training I could hide it well.  
  
"You look sick Saavik." I glanced at her, showing the, only for her reserved smile, and gazed back. "Fatigued perhaps, I already taken an indefinite leave of absence." I saw her nod content. would she be in a surprise. "But I will not remain on Vulcan. I have to find certain aspects on my own." I saw her pale a bit, then that marvellous smile on that woman's face. Why she wished to remain on Vulcan? Will stay a mystery to me. She is the closest thing to warmth on this cold planet.  
  
"I understand.will you be in contact?" I thought about that one, if I did, the risks would be high. "I don't believe so. Solitude is what I wish now. Excuse me." I turned and left to the house that I considered home. I knew that Amanda would be disappointed but this I had to do alone.  
  
* * *  
  
once on the spaceport I saw people minding their own business. I charted a ship alone. I am a level 5 pilot meaning that everything that had wings or was space worthy.I could fly. And actually I am rather fond of doing that. The hypothesis of Spock was that as a child I always believed the stars were mine. So why not travel amongst them.  
  
I gathered my things and embarked my own ship. 'The Adventure'. Appropriate name. shame the vessel would not last longer the 4.3.2 weeks. I would blow her op. shame though for such a vessel but necessary. I could not risk detection. A small but convenient ship that could pass warp 2.3. very sufficient. As I set the co-ordinates the vessel took flight. Soft breezes of sand whirled up as it climbed higher and higher. Easily I steered her in the air, through the atmosphere and into space. Darkness surrounded me as I saw different stars and planets. I would not see them in a long time or never again.  
  
As I set the ship on automatic I decided to make a short inventory of my belongings. My uniform did not accompany me, instead I wore civilian clothing. Trousers, a Vulcan style shirt with short sleeves and a cloak around it. Around my neck a scarf. Warm and yet comfortable. I gazed at the three crates I had beamed in before and opened box 1.  
  
All types of tricorders, research material, DNA samples and sensitive material for science projects. For that I had to pull some strings and I- owe-you's as the humans call it. The Science Academy never did ask for specifics. Just a young Vulcan with science interest. Box 2. Clothing and blankets. Box three.baby supplies. If my calculation were right, and they usually are. A lot of what I needed would be there already. I already confirmed that the cave still existed. And as Dr. Marcus had stated.enough food for a lifetime.  
  
* * * After checking that everything was present and accounted for I decided to read about what my late mate was working on. In my hand a piece of dried greenery. A leave.smelled very pleasant still. I activated the computer screen, entered the codes and started reading the most prohibited file in Starfleet. -PROJECT GENESIS.- 


	2. 1

1  
  
As I expected the lone asteroid still floated as I had calculated. I beamed down the crates and, a little to my disappointment set the vessel to auto- destruct with a 1 minute countdown. Starfleet would think nothing of it. Just a abnormal explosion in a far end of space. I stepped on the plateau and waited. A light flashed around me and the ship disappeared and a rock formation greeted me.  
  
"Too close, my calculations were off." I glanced at the formation just centimetres from my face. Foolish mistake. I turned and entered the complex. As expected the first stage of genesis was like left it. A dense cave with vegetation and lots of animals. Entering one of the rooms I discovered that indeed a lot of equipment lay here for the taking. Outside I heard an explosion. Well, goodbye Adventure.you served your purpose well.  
  
After three hours I had made an inventory of all present. All global but I knew what was here and not. There were plenty of rooms for research and quarters for myself and the unborn. Even enough space to make a sort of living room, library and workout space. Yes. Very sufficient.  
  
And the work began. Shifting through information she 'burrowed' and found in the genesis cave. After 20.6 hours she called it a day. Walked through the grey corridor and in her new bedroom. A standard bed fit for two persons, a cabinet modern, , a chair with desk, a clothing cabinet which already contained clothes and a nightstand. Very simple, very convenient.  
  
***  
  
Three weeks later.  
  
Captain Kirk and crew were standing at the gate to say goodbye to a dear friend. Spock would return to Vulcan and become a ambassador. Sad but very much understanding his decision they waved him goodbye. Uhura sobbed a little, Pavel had enlisted with Sulu, a captain now. McCoy was, against his wishes, an Admiral now. Command did not know what to do with a hero. Hump. Right. He was just an ld country doctor. Kirk had requested to be left alone while still on duty. They had complied. He would appear every now and then on the space channel and do promotion stuff. Guest lectures on the academy and that kinda summed it up.  
  
"Wonder were Saavik went off too." Everybody glanced at Checov who shrugged a bit. "She would be here if she could. Whether to join him to Vulcan or to say goodbye." Kirk shrugged it off holding a old book under his arm. A gift from Spock. Old books with stories about days gone by.  
  
"Checov.don't bother yourself understanding Vulcans. I tried for years with Spock and still don't get it. But I always could give her a ring." he mused walking away, closely followed by McCoy and Uhura. Sulu glanced at Pavel.  
  
"Well, commander Checov.coming?" He smiled and nodded. He managed as captain to get him an promotion during night. Sulu wanted him, Starfleet could not care less and they 'did' save Earth.  
  
"Coming captain." The Russian man with accent walked after his new captain and together entered a turbo lift.  
  
***  
  
Kirk walked to his residence and glared at the screen. Hmm? Ah.message? Wonder from whom.  
  
"Computer, activate message." A soft woman voice confirmed his voice identification and the logo of the federation came to life. Kirk sat down with his drink and glanced interested.  
  
-Greetings captain Kirk. I trust all is well. I have disturbing news. It seems that Saavik is nowhere to be found and does not respond to any messages I have send. I inform you because of the lack of interest by Starfleet command. She is a daughter to me and wish to know her whereabouts. Attached to my message is all the information I have retrieved and believed interesting. Peace and long live Kirk. Sarek out.-  
  
Okay.'The' ambassador of the federation had spoken.  
  
"Sarek.had a nice day? All is well I hope?" Sigh.why did he even bother trying to stay home? He walked in his home and started thinking. He had said goodbye to her on Vulcan but that was like more then a moth and a half ago.Spock had contacted her a month ago.if anyone knew he would bet he did.  
  
"Computer, make a direct link to "The Zephyr' contact for Ambassador Spock." Again he sat down, putting his glasses on his face. Okay.riddle. He loved a challenge.  
  
-Establishing link, confirmed, accepted. Visual and audible.-  
  
"Captain.I am surprised to hear from you on such a short notice." Kirk sighed. Still that annoying glitch.  
  
"Spock.it's Jim? Okay. Riddle. She is brown/black haired. Slim. Vulcan.makes rules up like it's nothing and missing. Who is it!" he saw the face of Spock change in a thoughtful glare.  
  
-Saavik is missing?- huh? Even Spock didn't know? Okay. "Yes. You have contacted her like a month ago right?" -Yes. To be exact 3.6.2 weeks ago.- "okay. Did anything look amiss?" -No, she looked well, fatigued but well. Understandable under the circumstances.- "Ditto. When we left Vulcan she looked tired but gave the impression that she would stay for a while.wait up. I have a idea." He tapped in another command and split the screen in half. On one side Spock, on the other the mainframe of Starfleet. He called up her file and read it.  
  
"She is with indefinite leave. Wonder why." Spock raised an eyebrow. -Fascinating. She did not inform me of any plans, however my mother did inform me that she wished time alone.- Kirk sighed. Now he told him. "Mind telling me a little sooner? Your father contacted me to find her. she is not answering his messages." -I will endeavour to do so.- "Right. So. What else do you know." -Please wait for a moment. I will check my messages for signs of her absence.- he saw Spock leaning into another console and tapping in whatever his code was. Try and break in a Vulcan computer. You will find out that you can't.  
  
-I cannot. Saavik left no trace what so ever as to her departure or whereabouts.- "So we have nothing.hmm.." -It seems so, I will endeavour to locate her. if I do I will contact you captain. - "Jim.it's Jim.for crying out loud Spock." He saw Spock frown a bit. Trying to remember. -I shall try. Spock out.- Figures. Vulcans are equal to short conversations.  
  
"Okay. Number two. Our admiral for the moment. Computer make a link to the office of admiral McCoy. Starfleet command." The computer replied again and the face of his old doctor and friend appeared. Kirk told sort off the same story. This conversation however took 30 minutes more.talking about old things they did. ***  
  
tree weeks two days. That is how long I am 'wrestling' with the information I gathered. I could do this. I knew it. The 'Katra' of my lover in my mind and all the available information within reach. And still I could not seem to find a good starting point.  
  
Again I tried to read the schematics as I zipped from my coffee. And it hit me. Off course.meditation. Try and locate his soul and ask advise. Logical.  
  
I did precisely that. I sat in the chair, closed my eyes and focussed as my mentor always had taught me.  
  
-David.my beloved. Are you there?- /Yes, what is it Saavik-am?/ Ah.his voice. Like he was never killed so violently.  
  
-I need your advise.- /Depends of which kind Saavik./ I heard him laugh. Oh how I missed that. /I'm sure as hell a firm believer in Katra's now./ -I know my love. I need your advise on how you started genesis.- He was quiet and a feeling of curiosity came over me.  
  
/genesis.hmm.being naughty Saavik? It's a big no-no to develop a second one.- -I know. Still I have to do it. To prove that it is possible with matter.-  
  
/Ah, the eternal battle between matter and anti-matter./ -Yes, can you aid me? And before I forget, I have good news.-  
  
/Which is.?/ -I am with child. Yours to be exact.- I heard him laughing.  
  
/Great, mother will be pleased./ -I do not believe so. She does not know.-  
  
/Ow? Why not. AH. Your little Genesis two project. I see. Where are you?/ -Genesis cave. Just how we left it.-  
  
/Good hiding spot. Okay. Lets begin. Hope you will remember all what I will say. Guess you don't have pen and paper?/ -David. I am talking to you. I cannot meditate and write at the same time.-  
  
/I know. Okay here we go. You begin with./ I listened to his words trying to mesmerize what he was telling me. Subatomic particles, the pre- programmed matrix, the specifics.all.  
  
After three hours of talking with David I rose. New energy to do what I wished. 


	3. 2

A/N: I would like to thank the site that made this information below possible. I have no claim to the information below, neither have I altered. Mainly deleted. Information has been gathered from the site of the Daystrom institute. Check it out!!!!  
  
Also www.adeadent.demon.co.uk. If I am making a mistake.mail me and it will be corrected.  
  
The Genesis Device an overview  
  
'The Genesis Device was designed and built by Doctors Carol and David Marcus on the Regula one station during the TOS film era. It was a small cylindrical torpedo that was designed to rapidly terraform planets. Although the actual elapsed time is unknown, the Genesis Device is known to work fairly quickly- various scene-changes complicate the process of estimating elapsed time during ST2, but the duration could not have been more than an hour or so.  
  
It uses proto-matter to transform matter at the subatomic level. The device is most likely based on a combination of localized time-compression and a large-scale application of transporter technology. Using this combination of technology, the Genesis Device can rapidly terraform planets into any desired configuration. The ability to gather a planetary mass from the matter in a diffuse nebula is also a ability of this device.  
  
The device detonated in the Mutara Nebula (located in the Regula system, just beyond the orbit of the planet which supported the Regula One space station, reachable within 5 minutes at sublight velocities). It gathered a planetary mass from the nebula, and accelerated the gravitic process of collapse so that the matter quickly collapsed into a planetary configuration.  
  
This may have been an inverse time-dilation effect, which locally accelerated time to facilitate the planetary collapse (this may have been part of the original Genesis Device design, to speed up what might otherwise have been a long slow transformation process).  
  
Its ability to collect nebular matter into a planetary configuration would therefore be an unexpected but welcome side-effect of this feature. It has been claimed by Federation cultists that the Genesis Device required hyper nova-level energy to collapse the planet, but this is simply not so.  
  
Suffice it to say that the collapse of a nebula into a planetary mass represents a net gravitational potential energy loss, rather than an energy gain. Therefore, no energy is required from the Genesis Device and its energy requirement is zero.  
  
To use an analogy, what is the energy requirement for freezing water into ice? There is, of course, no energy required to freeze water since ice has a lower thermal energy state than liquid water. Similarly, there is no energy requirement for collapsing a nebula into a planet because the planet has a lower gravitational potential energy than the nebula. Federation cultists claim that because the process occured in an unnaturally short time-frame, millions of supernovae worth of energy were required.  
  
The Genesis Device is a fascinating piece of technology which is able to rapidly terraform planets with little or no energy requirement. However, it will probably have no effect on a shielded ship or planet; the time- compressed gravitic collapse was only seen once, and it was only used on an unshielded natural phenomenon (the Mutara Nebula).  
  
The Genesis Device has no significant military applications against planets. However, it would be a devastating strategic weapon in Federation space since they do not possess our planetary shielding technology. Acquisition of the Genesis Device would be useful to us primarily for economic reasons: although the Old Republic terraformed at least five planets to duplicate the configurations of other planets during its reign, it was a very expensive process.  
  
The Genesis Device would potentially make this process much more quick and economical, but there are three problems:  
  
The technology may be "lost". The only prototype was destroyed, the design data was wiped from the Regula One space station's computers, only two scientists survived from the entire research team, one of those survivors was killed shortly afterwards, and the only information known to be in Federation hands is a useless briefing video.  
  
The Genesis Device didn't work. It created a planet but the planet was highly unstable and quickly became uninhabitable. Scientists are unsure as to whether we would be able to solve these problems once we had possession of the technology.  
  
Thus ending the info about the Genesis project.'  
  
***  
  
"This is nuts." The blond/grey captain stalked back and forth closely watched by his friends.  
  
"Four months. Nothing. Not one message answered, not one sign of life. No nothing." McCoy sighed.  
  
"Jim, Sulu is watching out for her, Uhura, who by the way is chief Intel. I am watching, Spock is looking, Sarek waits for reply and you have pulled every string you could." Kirk glanced at his friends.  
  
"I know. But where is she...why would she not respond.Spock already told me that she did not skip to make sure her Pon Farr was the reason."  
  
"Captain. I do have news." Spock entered the living room in his ambassadorial robe. "Which is?" Spock walked to an console and activated the com. "Observe." On the screen a ship logo appeared. The Grissom. But how was Starfleet able to retrieve that information.  
  
"You will now look at images between Saavik and doctor David Marcus." Kirk looked up. His dead son? Interesting.  
  
What they saw were dinners, gatherings in the recreation room, training even scenes that were taken in science labs. Ending in various visits of either David in Saavik's quarters at night or vice versa. Only appearing in the early hours of the day.  
  
"And this.computer hold.is the most fascinating scene of all. Observe." All did. All being Uhura, McCoy, Spock, Scott, the chief engineer and Kirk. They saw a picture of David and Saavik really close to each other in a corridor, Saavik in uniform, David in his own outfit. "We even have audio." Spock tapped a button and soft whispers came to their ears.  
  
-When will we tell.- Saavik's soft voice echoed. -Soon, not yet. Will my father be surprised.- -Indeed he will.- They stopped for a moment letting a crew member pass. -I do not wish to prolong this David.- -I know T'Hyla..- all saw fingers touching the other.  
  
"Computer freeze image." Kirk looked up.  
  
"Spock I feel like a voyeur." Spock gazed at him and shrugged.  
  
"You wished to know what she was doing. At the time of this recording I was not alive. This was new for me as well."  
  
"Fine, what is your conclusion then." Spock went mute. He gazed at his life friend, to McCoy, Scott and Uhura. All glued to his conclusion.  
  
"They were bonded.mated.husband and wife." He spoke softly as Kirk almost tumbled off his chair, Uhura gasped, McCoy snickered, Scott mentioning that the lass chose well.  
  
"WHAT? David married Saavik? But when!!!" Kirk almost yelled as Spock stood calmly.  
  
"Approximately three weeks before he was killed. Scenes indicate that they were together from the night of my wake." A hint of humour in his voice. "We also have attained the recording of the captain of the Grissom that he married them."  
  
"Right.I did encounter them when I was walking about but." Kirk picked himself up again and thought about it.  
  
"So, married.he was murdered.then the refusion.oh my." Uhura became pale.  
  
"Mr Spock, is Saavik a touch telepath as well?" Spock gazed calmly at her.  
  
"She is a half Vulcan/Romulan.yes. She can." Kirk clasped his hands.  
  
"Spock. If bonded couples loose their mate.they can go pretty erratic right?"  
  
"Indeed, however, Saavik has not been bonded long but if the bond was deep enough she would grief just as much as if you were married for years." Kirk sighed. Damn.  
  
"That means that she can go run away, slowly killing herself and we don't know where she is."  
  
"Agreed. My father has informed with the spaceport authorities if they had any knowledge. Observe."  
  
A second tape was inserted, a busy spaceport with ships and people of al races walking about. Suddenly the camera's zoomed in and the frame was corrected to give a sharp image. It was Saavik.  
  
"Saavik left a day after I did. With her, several crates, contents unknown. She bought a vessel. The 'Endeavour' took of and went into space. Designation unknown." Spock turned the computer off.  
  
"There is no logical way to determine where she is. Trying to locate one who obvious does not wish to be found is very difficult." All slumped. True.  
  
"Suggestions anybody?" Kirk stated as the news kicked in. No one replied.  
  
"I will keep my ears and eyes open. All I can do." Uhura stated. "I will do the same and gallop around. Maybe some ship will see hers." McCoy replied. "Aye.I will enlist shortly on a star ship again. possibly more scanning range." Scott concluded.  
  
"Good. I will keep taps on Sulu and you Spock?" "I shall try and find information through diplomatic sources."  
  
All rose as they prepared to go home. Spock seemed pre-occupied with these new revelations. Kirk stood before him.  
  
"Missing her already aren't you." "Missing her is a emotion Jim. I am curious to where she is and add to that that I see her as a daughter. I am concerned." And after saying their goodbye's all went their own way.  
  
***  
  
I am here for three months now. Alone but still not alone. The frame is done now. Same design as David did. I am not fatigued but restless. In the morning I will wash, find fruit, walk around and at 8 AM I start my work. Designing new parts, figuring out what to do next. Actually quite a logical process. All parts belong to other more delicate ones. Amazing that my late mate did this. With help.yes. But despite the fact that I am here alone, I still do not wish to be alone. I have been wondering about one part in particular. The part of which cost many their life. The proto-matter part. How figure the Matter in the device. And despite my longing for companionship, I feel fine. Refreshed.for the first time in a very long time. If ever. And a happy mother-to-be.  
  
David scolded me lightly. Saying that it was useless and that I should return to Starfleet. Fact was.he was dead. I am not. I rub my stomach lightly. It does not expand yet but it is very sensitive.I do not bother warring shoes no more. They hurt my feet.  
  
Every now and then I take a piece of the machine and stroll to the genesis cave. There I sit on the grass looking around and wondering how to fix the problem of the moment. I miss my friends and wonder if they miss me already. Probably not. I mean, what kind of role did I had.none.I just , how did humans call it? Tagged along. The one that would miss me is Spock. He probably has send me many messages. Should I bother reading them? Yes. I take the apple that I was eating and leave the soft meadow grass, the soil tickling my feet. I skip happily as a small child. Unbound by rules of anybody. Here I make my own.  
  
I walked to a secure room with probably the only computer with which I can contact the outer rims of my private prison. I tap in the symbols and wait. Ah.linked.entering my personal codes.easy.AH.loaded.oh dear.  
  
"Let's see.Spock, Sarek, Uhura, Sulu, Amanda, Mr. Scott, Kirk.McCoy.Spock again.like the rest.Starfleet command.admiral Cartwright, Checov.wow. Popular when missed.computer, select all messages except those of Spock and delete the rest." I heard the computer hum and make a confirmation. There. Fifty messages collected over three months, three weeks and two days. Gone.  
  
"Computer, play message one of Spock." I sat back, knowing what he would ask. 'Where are you? you don't respond to my messages, contact me.' and I as haven't even finished my last sentence his face turns to mine and says exactly what I thought.  
  
"Message number two." This went on until message 10. Curious to know what he would say next I decided to put my feet on the desk. A nasty habit but there was nobody who would scowl at me for doing so.  
  
-Saavik-am. It has been three months, two weeks ago that I heard from you since. I know your bond to doctor Marcus, and grief with your loss. I however do not have the knowledge of your present location. If you read this, and do not wish to be detected, use my personal codes. You know them well. I just wish to know that you are well. Live long Saavik-am. Spock out.-  
  
Well, well.hmm.so we were not careful enough my mate.figured that Spock would know first. And considering all the messages, the team of The Enterprise would be looking for me.ah.well. Could not be harmful to say I am still well.like.alive. I tap in different codes. Codes that humans would not understand. Too complicated to be detected. I knew Spock used them a lot. Mainly for secret operations and just to make Uhura pull the hair out of her head to make a new program to break them.  
  
I straighten my brown hair and pull my feet down. My jacket hangs over my chair as I realise something. I rise, make sure the computer is aiming for a blank wall and sit down again. What is the use to show the genesis cave. Might as well make a chat to Uhura while a ship is heading my way. I think about what I will say and push the record.  
  
"Spock.peace and long life. Thank you for your concern but it is unfounded. I am, as you see, well. I am in good health and no illness has come over me since my departure.  
  
I am aware of your search for me but I have to request that you stop. You will not find me. I have still unfinished business to fulfil and actually do not appreciate any assistance.  
  
Do not try to locate the 'Endeavour' I destroyed it. I am save and unharmed. I need time alone in contemplation and to work on something that is not even close to completion, I herby resign from Starfleet.  
  
Tell my best wishes to the captain and all that have tried to contact me, bring my regards to Lady Amanda and Sarek, my apologies for not contacting her sooner.  
  
However I did warn her that I would not... Live long and prosper Spock. I will not respond to messages any longer. This is the first and the last. Saavik out."  
  
There. Kind, nice, logical. Short and clear as day. I send it with a giant loop from all the planets I recall and sit back again. Now were are those schematics again.  
  
A very annoying habit I have.mainly not cleaning when I should. I glance around the room filled with papers. David instructing me in dreams now a days. When I wake I have to make sketches or I forget. Problem with that is that I work better on a computer then write and scribble. I only learned to read and write when I was about 13.sigh.David was amused. I however not. Grabbing a stack I decide to be a as a Vulcan meant to be. I place the papers on the desk and grab a writing case. Happy day. Thanks David for saving them here.  
  
After a few hours of sorting I have a kind of library. Oh I can be very precise when wished or demanded. But when being busy with this project it was very important to do so.  
  
I clean the room and place the books back in the shelves. There. Call it a spring cleaning. On the back of the writing cases I write their index. There. When needed I could grab something immediately.  
  
***  
  
Spock glanced curious at the report of the incoming message. He activated it. Would it be audio only? No.visual as well.  
  
-Spock.peace and long life.  
  
Thank you for your concern but it is unfounded. I am, as you see, well. I am in good health and no illness has come over me since my departure.  
  
I am aware of your search for me but I have to request that you stop. You will not find me. I have still unfinished business to fulfil and actually do not appreciate any assistance.  
  
Do not try to locate the 'Endeavour' I destroyed it. I am save and unharmed. I need time alone in contemplation and to work on something that is not even close to completion, I herby resign from Starfleet.  
  
Tell my best wishes to the captain and all that have tried to contact me, bring my regards to Lady Amanda and Sarek, my apologies for not contacting her sooner.  
  
However I did warn her that I would not... Live long and prosper Spock. I will not respond to messages any longer. This is the first and the last. Saavik out-  
  
Clear as day. She eloped. Fascinating. Why did she not mention his discovery of bonding.contemplation.illogical for her to do so in an obvious unknown place. A very standard wall. But she did miss a very vague reflection of the desk.  
  
Would he? Or would he respect the wishes of his protégé.for the time being he would respect her wishes. She really did good on hiding her whereabouts. No trace to where the message came from. So she destroyed her vessel.is in health.obviously working on a project. She did not look tired. On the contrary. Very refreshed and fit.and eating a apple.  
  
His mother was warned that she would not contact.so she was the last person with whom she spoke to. There is no background noise.no people.blank wall.refreshed.occupied.hmm.He rose as he copied the message on a disk and decided to inform his old friend. He would be very pleased.  
  
***  
  
"What the hell is that supposed to mean." Kirk spat as he glared at the calm voice of his old friend. Stalking back and forth with a book in one hand and his glasses in the other. Sometimes glaring at the calm face of Spock. -She obviously does not wish interference and sends you her regards.-  
  
"Right, taken.so? I send her fifteen messages. Only recently I received a message that it has not been read but deleted, not one.all." He saw that Spock raised an eyebrow.  
  
-For her to answer all messages would be illogical Jim. One is more then sufficient. It's logical that she would send it to me.- Kirk glared at his old friend, and sat down instead of pacing about.  
  
"How so.because you are her mentor?" -No, I practically raised her. And my files are highly secured.-  
  
"Right.so.no interference and with other words, 'Back off, no help wanted, can take care of myself.git'?" -That would be a very Terran way of putting it.Yes.-  
  
"Okay.I'll be damned if I do that.I wanne have a chat with her. Bonded with my son and clamping up.keeping it quiet." -She will not respond anymore. And knowing Saavik, she usually keeps her word.-  
  
"I understand.still I will try. Will you?" -No, I respect my protégé Jim. She is very determent on something and if she is done she will contact again. She has no choice.-  
  
"Hmm? Explain.." -She blew up her ship, add to that she resigned.-  
  
"WHAT?" -Like I said, she destroyed her vessel and will be in need to go away from wherever she is now, and what ever she is doing will take longer then she anticipated. She resigned.- Frustrated Kirk slammed the book.  
  
"Send me the message. Knowing you, you copied it." He saw the Vulcan nod and place a disk in the computer. -Sending it now.- a sudden bleep was heard as the computer in Kirk's living room signalled the transfer.  
  
"Thanks Spock. Anything else to share?" -No, we will speak soon.- Spock raised his hand in the Vulcan salute as Kirk copied it.  
  
-Peace and long life Jim.- "Yeah, live long and prosper Spock.send your mother my best wishes."  
  
-I will.Spock out.- the screen went blank. "Yeah.okay.let's see." He played the message and was more frustrated then when Spock informed him of it. Absolutely no trace...nothing.no a view, not a sun, not a bit of soil. Some equipment, yes.a book shelve.but that was all. The captain of the Enterprise was mad like a hornet. He who had been able to locate everybody.solve problems that the rest of the galaxy could not.was unable to find one lieutenant who didn't want to be found. 


	4. 3

3  
  
Star date year 2286 march the 24th.  
  
I don't get it.thud.don't understand it..thud.what.is.the.solution.Again I banged my head against a lone tree. Poor tree. My banging tree. I was troubled by a piece of David's work. The DNA scrambler. It had to be perfect. It would nullify the original DNA of the planet and insert it with that of G II, as I called it now.thud.think.thud.think.no result.only a headache.  
  
I stopped and sat down. My stomach really widening now.our child.unborn. Ours. I wondered about it. A boy or a girl...if it was not finished yet.she would live here.  
  
I rose and decided to eat something. The fruit here was very luscious.diverse. Everyday I ate something else. Carol Marcus was right. Like I anticipated. Enough for a lifetime. Suddenly I was curious about my messages again. Who would have responded? The ex-lieutenant.the unknown half Vulcan..  
  
I strolled to my ever growing library and sat down. Activating my computer. After a few minutes I discovered that none of Spock were present. Only one person. Kirk. Curiosity piquet I activated it.  
  
The face of the captain appeared. Hmm...only now I notice how much he resembles David.  
  
-Saavik, I know that eventually will read this. As you see I am fine, thanks for caring. But then again we went trough a lot. I know that you want to be alone but I have one question. I know about David and you. so that makes you my daughter-in-law. Tell me why you decided to leave, not informing me of the marriage.I at least deserve that don't you think? I await your answer. Kirk out.-  
  
hmm.telling him why I chose not to inform him.widowed in only a few weeks.I would be damned if I told him about my plans for G II.but he did deserve an explanation why I declined telling him.  
  
After the standard procedure I began my talk.  
  
***  
  
-Captain. Thank you for your message. I must admit to be surprised at your persistence. But you were correct. You desire to know why I declined to inform you.  
  
The answer is quite obvious. I was widow within weeks. Would it make a change if I did inform you? to grief together over a son, Whom, by the way, you did not know as well as I did.  
  
I desired him, from the beginning when you had a fight in the Genesis cave. The reason why I declined is that David wished to inform you. it was nothing much. You as captain know how it works. The bonding was very private. But we did it. It was a one side only. He was not telepathic. That did not prevent us from doing so. It was new, unknown to both but very deep. I miss him still.  
  
Like I explained before, David wanted to tell, against my advise. Then The Grissom was destroyed, he passed away, Spock came back from the dead, the refusion, your period on Vulcan, the journey that you took to Earth, the past, back again, to Vulcan, and back to Earth. When was I supposed to inform a man that was covered with honour, deserved, crowded with press and worried about the recovery of my mentor, of the fact that his late son was a bonded man? If you see it from my point of view? There was no time.  
  
And now, I have all the time in the world to inform you that we were mates. That I indeed grieved deeply while all were concerned about Spock. No one cared to ask me what happened on Genesis. Not even you. Oh you thanked me, that was appreciated, but that was all.  
  
Of all three exile months you spend on Vulcan not once have you been asking it from my point of view. Starfleet did, correct. But even for them I hid away details about what I did.  
  
What was the use to disgrace Spock of the things I had done. And as I am spilling now as it is, I saved Spock when he was in Pon Farr. By doing what a woman had to do. He never remembered. Painfully true. A young person pushed away by the old inhabitant.I always wondered if T'Lar knew or noticed what I had done.  
  
Any concept of how it was for me, a newly bonded, to do what I did? David knew and accepted it. Neither knew that the Klingons were coming.  
  
And that captain Kirk.was the reason why I did not inform you. For me the easer way. You may feel frustrated now but I insure you.not as frustrated as I was months ago.  
  
Live long Kirk. Saavik out.-  
  
Kirk sat back. Okay.one woman who spilled her heart to her whims. She almost sounded angry, hurt.then again.she was away for six months now. And there was something about her.not her facial expression.no.her body.  
  
He turned around and took another look at the recording. Body of the woman covered in a Vulcan dress with a sash.hmm.colour was blue. Actually suited her.HUH?  
  
"Computer freeze image.go back three seconds.back one.hold. WHAT?" he took another look. It really was.but.who's.  
  
***  
  
Star date July 27 2287.  
  
"AWWWWW.why now.ouch.calm down."  
  
I curled up in pain. Okay. Our child wanted out. But why in the name of logic did it have to be so painful.I felt another contraction.more rapidly.I was doing this for ten hours fifteen minutes.I lay on the convertible grass of the cave.  
  
Curious animals like a mouse and some squirrels came to investigate. Do as you please. Where was a midwife when you needed one. Oh yeah, I decided to retreat.own fault.I tugged the blanket again. The grass was damaged as it was.  
  
The animals, startled by my movement hopped away. Moan.groan.sweat.ouch.I decided to remove my clothing completely.only covered with the blanket. I tried to channel the labour pains but they intensified.almost.almost.  
  
I had prepared the room for my newborn weeks ago. The project on hold. Priorities.hehehe..hump.ohhhhh.by the universe.  
  
I tried to steady my breathing.Thank you Spock for your guidance.appreciated.slowing my heartbeat I calmed a bit. A sudden urge put it on hold.  
  
I felt it's head coming and curled my back to give it more room. My feet parched in the soil. Come on.come.on..I pushed once, twice.three times.okay.ouch.head was out.the child lay good. Again.again.oh by the Vulcan gods.get it over with.I rested my head for awhile on the grass. Nice and cool.sweat poured down my face. I did have a cloth which I had watered with cool water, it was of no use now. Again I push, my legs no longer willing to co-operate. I felt the shoulders come, almost there.almost. I yelled in pain as I felt the child come. After ten more pushed I felt it come out, ending with the legs.  
  
I lay my head on the grass again as I heard a heartbroken cry in protest.aw..wait a minute little one.have to catch my breath.add to that my shaking legs.  
  
As soon as I did, I bend forwards and there the child lay. Covered with blood and pre-birth fat. I grabbed a smaller blanket and took the child in my arms, cuddling it like the proud mother I was now. A new urge made me frown. The urge that you had to go to the toilet.oh...my.I lay flat again. The child against me as I pushed once more.no twins.please no.as soon as I felt something warm leaving my body I frowned. Okay.what was that.I rose again and frowned. Ah.the afterbirth.figures.  
  
"And what are you little one? A boy or a girl." I grabbed a piece of the blanket and gazed down to determine her gender. A girl.a perfect girl. I lay back again. Shoving myself a little further from the afterbirth. I would take care of that later. I gazed at her, she at me. Very intelligent eyes. Brown. Her ears, slightly pointed. Vulcan genes dominated. Hair abundant, curly, like mine is. A Vulcan appearance. I am forgetting something.blanket, milk.well.instantly ready now, diaper.check.washing cloth.check.AH.name.  
  
"How to call you.a girl.hmm.if you were a boy, like I anticipated.it would have been Savid.a girl.how about.Savia?"  
  
My little wonder chirred a little. Okay.a green light. Then I noticed her fixation on my breasts. Hungry? Little one.you are just born.sigh.I carefully placed her against my left breast and felt the baby sucking in pure bliss. Okay. Healthy girl. Mine.I needed time to recuperate but would continue my project later. Slowly I fell asleep.with me, my little Sevia.  
  
***  
  
Kirk could not sleep. He knew that he saw it right all those months ago. She was with child. Probably born now. But who's. Spock or David's.he rose and began stalking again. Yes, she would be a mother now. But what if she came in trouble.no one would be there to aid her.and on what was she working.he had send several other messages. Telling her that it was true that he had not thought about her, that she had as much pain or more over the death of Spock. Fact was.he never anticipated that a Vulcan would have decided so fast to bond with another. Well Spock helped him out of that one.  
  
He confirmed his suspicions. She was with child. Her face and body gave it away. A rough estimate of the doctors was about six moths. The real bother was that he did not know who's child it was. David or Spock's.he wondered if she herself knew.  
  
***  
  
Star date January the second 2288.  
  
A sudden cry woke me up. again? I rose and walked to the crib. There she lay. Her beautiful eyes gazing at me with small tears running down. I picked her up and cuddled her.  
  
"There, there.calm down.it will be fine." I patted her back. She was now five months 25 days. Sevia was really a quiet baby. Only crying when something was wrong. Being a few simple things. food, diaper, just attention. I could fix it all.  
  
***  
  
As the years passed by Sevia developed herself as a real bright child, understanding all her mother explained and more. Even came with her own idea's. On age five helping full time with her mothers life work. Saavik had explained the reasons that she was so much secluded from the rest of the universe and frankly, it could not interest her in the slightest. Never knowing other beings or socialising with them.  
  
Star date: 26 December 2291.  
  
My child is now four years old. A bright one, with her own idea's. the project is starting to get in the middle stage. Meaning.the input of all DNA samples. A shipload of work. Like I hoped she would Savia is working alongside of me. Never knowing how it is to have more people around her. I am raising her the Vulcan way. Even if she is ½ Vulcan, ¼ Romulan and human. No sign of that. I wonder if I did the right thing. Seeing her sleep with those long brow/black curls and a spirit that will last forever. 


	5. 4

4  
  
Star date 1st of march 2226.  
  
The only way I saw my mother, was as a hard working mother, fixed on that one device we call G II. For 75 years we have worked together and have a wonderful relationship. I with my idea's, she with arguments to counter them. and now.it nears completion.  
  
I never had the idea of going anywhere else then here. There is the cave, which I adore, the project and enough attention. Mother has always attention for me when needed. She calls me a wonder child. My IQ far above average. I am a healer, scientist, and companion. Frankly, I do not desire to be anywhere but here. Never the idea of having a mate or children of my own. Never mind all that. She taught me to read, write, the species that live in the universe, downloading new information when needed and thus keeping up with all the changes. She is aging.her once brown/black hair is now tainted with the elegant grey locks.  
  
***  
  
"Captain.incoming message of Starfleet command." The Klingon spoke with a low voice, characteristic for them. The balding man who's name was Picard seated himself and glared at the screen.  
  
"Put it through Mr. Worf." He spoke with a French accent but with perfect English. The face of an old man appeared as Picard sat more rigid. That was Admiral McCoy.retired, yes.but still.  
  
-Captain Picard.I have a interesting mission son.- The old man heaved a bit. He was 113 years old. "Really.hmm.do in enlighten me.."  
  
-It's about an old crewmate of mine. A certain lieutenant Saavik. She disappeared 75 years ago.well roughly counted. Sarek, Spock, Admiral Sulu, Admiral Chekov, Ambassador Spock and I have been looking ever since.- Picard straightened a bit.hmm...a missing Starfleet member.  
  
"If I may admiral, why does this concern us?" Picard saw the old man sigh. -I am too bloody old, I am a doctor not an eternal being. I need someone to continue the search, I want her back. I am moody, old, was with you when your ship went out for the first time.you ow me.or the name of the ship.hehehehe.- Picard snickered, remembering clearly the history of this living legend.  
  
"Very well admiral. Do you have information that we can use?" -Hell yeah.already send it. You should be having it right.now.- La Forge nodded.  
  
"He is right Captain, all the information is compressed and ready to be used."  
  
-And son? A word of advise? She does not want to be found. Damn Vulcans are a pain when looking for them.- Picard nodded. True. Oh well.  
  
"I will contact you as soon as we have information sir." -You better son, I want to see her before I am thrown in the dirt.-  
  
"Acknowledged.Picard out."  
  
Twenty minutes later all sat in the debriefing room. All being.Selar, Temporarily CMO, La Forge, Chief engineer, Lieutenant Commander Data, , councillor Troy, William Riker, second in command, Mr Worf, security.  
  
All glanced at their captain.  
  
"Well, a search and rescue mission here. I read briefly about this Vulcan woman. Extraordinary but very spirited."  
  
"I have to correct you sir, if I may, she is half Romulan and half Vulcan." Selar stated matter of fact. "Right, there are a few messages that clearly state that she wants to be alone."  
  
"However, we are going to take her back. Observe." Mr. Data stated afterwards, the android rose and started playing the recordings from her past and as last, the messages to the captain and Spock. Offering explanation when needed.  
  
"She looks like a lady with a mission." All glanced at La Forge who glanced around. "She does, look at her eyes."  
  
"Obvious Mr. La Forge. When looking at the dates you can clearly see the grief she endures." Selar stated calm and understanding. Loosing a mate so quick was very hard indeed.  
  
"Correct me if I am wrong Data, Dr. Marcus worked on that secret project, died because he used proto-matter.and the Klingon renegades, then all went back to cure Ambassador Spock again?"  
  
Riker was mystified.  
  
"Correct, a few months later the lieutenant commander decided to leave Vulcan." All thought about that one.  
  
"What could the reason be for her to leave Vulcan." The captain thought out load.  
  
"If I was her, I would try to make the device with matter." Stunned all looked at Deanna Troy.  
  
"Excuse you? that was prohibited." Riker stated matter of fact. "And if I am not mistaken, Vulcans love rules." Selar raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Not necessarily, if the urge is strong enough, she indeed may have been planning that. However, when she did re-create that device, it would be a scientific breakthrough."  
  
"Well, lets start with the beginning. We have the logs that indicate her owning a vessel.." Riker stated.  
  
"Yes, and she blew it up.an explosion like that would be noticed." La Forge added.  
  
"And we do know the direction she went. Roughly that is." The chief engineer became very exited for this 'wild goose chase'.  
  
"Mister La Forge, try to determine all strange anomaly's that happened in the direction she went, maybe we find something, Mr. Data, assist." The captain stated, the two rose and left.  
  
"Doctor Selar, Counsellor Troy, make a character profile, see what you two can dig up from her files." They too nodded and left.  
  
"Riker.do we have another mission?" The second in command shook his head bemused.  
  
"No captain, none, it seemed that the admiral has relieved us from further missions." Picard smirked.  
  
"Very fixed indeed, well number one.let's see if we are able to find that protégé of ambassador Spock.  
  
* * *  
  
"Mother, sensors confirm that there is a planet without life within range. Not transporter range yet." I glanced up. Good. As I had wanted it to be. A planet, no life, soon to be filled with life.  
  
"Excellent. Has G II been properly tuned?" I had to make sure that no errors would mess our invention up.  
  
"Correct. There were no errors. It will be a success mother.." Ah.my always positive thinking daughter. How I bless the day that you were born.  
  
"Okay.now we wait. My calculation indicate that we arrive in 15 hours. Twenty minutes. Time enough to eventually re-calibrate when needed." I saw my daughter make that frown again. She was so convinced that the device would be a success that it was almost infectious. I became victim off goose bumps.  
  
*** A day later.  
  
"Report." All the people sat in the same room again. Selar made the first comment.  
  
"She was pregnant. About six months, we confirmed it after research. However the admiral knew that many years ago. If she was healthy, which she was, she has given life to a child. However no indication of that. She had declined informing the Vulcan register or Star Fleet."  
  
Troy continued.  
  
"She has been raised on a Romulan outpost. Ambassador Spock rescued her when the Romulans abandoned the planet. A failed experiment for Romulan/Vulcan spies. She was at age ten. After been tutored by Spock she enlisted on age 18. After only a few years she climbed up to lieutenant commander. She is resourceful, she had no choice, as a child. Had no of little people she called friends, loyal to Spock, and mainly all the other characteristics of a Vulcan.  
  
She is intelligent, can be very stubborn, and as she was mated very loyal to Dr Marcus. That I saw from the footage which I saw. I believe that she continued her late mate's work. She is cleaver enough, resourceful, but the thing I lack is where she would go. She would choose a place of solitude. I come to that conclusion because she had so little friends.  
  
Most likely a star base in the outskirts of the federation, a place where she can work in solitude."  
  
"I see, well maybe Mr. Data and La Forge can shed a light on that one." Picard began to knew her a bit. Reading her file.  
  
La Forge rose and showed a Star Map. With a red line a path was shown through the universe.  
  
"She embarked a vessel 'The Endeavourer'. We also know that she destroyed it. Data and I looked at her path and discovered a very unusual anomaly. Very faint, almost undetectable. And." he stated proud as a little child. "We also discovered something else. Something that with the radars of years ago would not been seen." He showed a path that was rerouted to a certain point in space.  
  
"Good thing that Admiral McCoy gave us unlimited access for the Genesis project.what you all are witnessing is the first stage of Genesis. An asteroid. In this asteroid was the first stage. I contacted doctor Carol Marcus. She would not speak much about it, stage one was to be in this asteroid, a cave was in it. The Genesis device created a small biotope fit for a lifetime of food and shelter.  
  
Now then, lets see where the asteroid is now." all saw the screen shift to their present location in time.  
  
"Her it is. Now then, lets go back 75 years to determine the strange anomaly. Look at grit two." All did and saw a minute change.  
  
"There she exploded the ship, we calculated it's speed and path. All matched. Now let me make a red dot of the asteroid." He did and all were stunned. It matched on the spot.  
  
"Mr. La Forge, good work. Set course to it's present location, warp 8. I will inform our admiral."  
  
-SHE WHAAAATTTTTT?- Picard thought he would have a heart attach. Fortunately, he didn't.  
  
"It seems that she is either working on the Genesis device, or is just sitting their to elope from all the people."  
  
-No way, I know her, she is fixed. She stated that she had to do something. No Vulcan can go walking about a lone asteroid doing nothing. She is working on that goddamned device.-  
  
"You know her better then I do admiral."  
  
-I do, bet on it that she is working on it.get her, stop her, fast. I don't believe that she would use anti-matter. She would have been long finished by then.-  
  
"I read the reports. A dangerous substance indeed."  
  
-Stop going Vulcan on me mister.fetch her back.-  
  
"Yes sir.Picard out." Picard wondered what would happen if they indeed found her.  
  
***  
  
"Mother, it is time." I glared up from my meditation. That fast? Okay. I rose, putting my clothes straight. Walking to my daughter who made sure all was working.  
  
"And?" "As expected, no errors, all is functioning at 100%." Good, no errors can be made. I, or we, worked our butts off.  
  
"Very well. The planet is in range.transport the G II out and in range of the planet." I saw my daughter walk to a console and through inside transport the device was placed on one of the pads.  
  
"Bring her out." I saw her nod and pushing other buttons. The device disappeared.  
  
"After you mother." We walked to the control centre where I could enable the device. Many computers were working non-stop. I sat down at the most important one. The remote for G II.  
  
"Well David, after all these years, you can finally be at peace. I completed your work together with our daughter." I stated, had too. I cannot push that thing without any word or comment now can I?  
  
"Okay, here we go." I pushed the button and activated a screen. It had cost us three years to make sure it worked.not to mention the time to actually place it.  
  
Savia and I glanced at the wide space before us. The device hanging solemn and alone.  
  
"Savia, bring it in place." I saw her walking to another console and slowly saw the device turn in the desired direction.  
  
"Let's play God." I mused. Hell, David said it himself and actually felt like one too.I pushed the ignite and a blue beam shot at the planet.like.it worked?  
  
Both looked at the planet. No change yet.sensors.nothing.come on.  
  
"Patients mother, the core will be reached soon." Yeah.yeah.come ON.  
  
After two hours I suddenly saw it.a immense red/blue hue.marvellous.I rose at stepped as close as I could to the screen. I could almost touch it.Savia obviously noticed and enlarged the image. Wow.  
  
Now Savia rose as well, wondering about all the different colours. So many.  
  
Two hours later it settled. Reading came in. All kinds of different life forms were created. Leaves, trees, flowers, mountains, rivers, the works. Just as on G1. I almost freaked out. Hugged my daughter who did not object and started wondering one thing..  
  
"When can we go down." Savia shrugged.  
  
"Most likely when all has settled mother. At the current rate." I saw her count.. "Four hours." I pouted. Not fair.so long? Ah well, waited for 75 years.what are a few hours.  
  
"Savia.do what must be done.now." She nodded as she turned to another console. This would be painful.  
  
"Initiating self destruct.one minute countdown." I nodded, good.  
  
one minute later, in a very contained explosion I saw the device go up in a reddish glow. I had created a kind of super shielding to make sure that no harm would be done to the newborn planet. I had too, I had to destroy it to prevent death and destruction. I had completed what David started, it worked. Now all that could be done is enable patients.  
  
***  
  
"Sir, a odd reading emitting from the co-ordinates to which we go." Picard raised a eyebrow. "Specify." "It seems.I cannot place it sir." Data was very confused. How could that be? He was an android pre-programmed with all information needed.maybe..He recovered the data from G1. suddenly he turned.  
  
"Sir, she enabled the Genesis device.reading come in 89.0321% accuracy." Picard looked stunned at first, then recovered and rose from his chair.  
  
"Get us their ASP.warp 9, engage..." Picard pointed at the wide space before him. All nodded and went to work.man.  
  
"Time of arrival, 2 hours 16 minutes." 


	6. 5

5  
  
Okay, one hours seventeen minutes to go. I saw the planet change before my eyes, glued to the screen. Amazingly enough the explosion of GII made a sun, so life would prosper as it should. I knew that it would be perfect for settlements.  
  
"Savia? We need a name." I know, illogical, let it remain an unnamed planet with numbers. Did not appeal me much though.  
  
"Agreed, how about planet David?" I shook my head. Very nice idea but very illogical to name it after the one who died for it.  
  
"No, how about planet." I thought about it. Marsavik. "Marsavik. All our names combined. Yours, David's, and mine." I noticed that Savia had to think it over.  
  
"Agreed mother, Marsavik 1 if I may suggest, it would be proper. The first and last planet in it's kind." Delighted I stepped back and forth. Why did I reacted so illogical. I had to contain myself.  
  
"Mother? There is a Starschip coming at warp 9." I glanced up. what? Not now, not when we were so close.  
  
Then it hit me. I have been here for 76.8 years. Illegal. I used all my resources, knowledge, that of Savia, and David... I have been indulging myself in a prohibited project.missing in action so to speak.oh my.  
  
"Savia, I am in great trouble now." I mused. The woman would be alone for a VERY long time.  
  
"I know, it is a logical deduction mother, we were endeavouring in a most prohibited project. Add to that that you took refuge in an asteroid and gave me life. Probably.you broke almost every moral and science rule that exists." My shoulder slumps. Excuse you daughter? Could you use a bit more tact?  
  
"Fine, what ever. First I wish to see that this project is stable. If I am being prosecuted.which no doubt will happen, I will have seen this planet being born." She agreed. Well at least one plus point. Ingrate.  
  
"When will the ship arrive daughter?" I started doing the sum in my head as I glanced at the screen.  
  
"Twenty minutes thirty seconds if they do not slow in warp." My eyes flashed obsessed I think.  
  
"I do not care whether that ship is coming or not, I will see our planet with my own eyes even if it will cost me 10 extra years confinement." I saw Savia agree.  
  
"We did put in a lot of work, it is logical to wish to observe it with your own eyes. I do believe that the Terra forming has been competed now. With other words.if desired you can beam down mother." My face straightened. Okay. Here goes nothing.  
  
"How about oxygen." Doing some checks we both agreed that the planet was save to beam down. An Ozone layer was already settling, there were ice plateau's, deserts, rainforests, sea's, lakes, landmasses ready to be build on, birds.actually.a recreation of Earth combined with certain features of Vulcan. Very nice.warm, cool, neutral, humid, cold and really hot. 'A perfect recreation resort', I suddenly thought.  
  
"I will go down, inform me if they arrive." She nodded as I walked out and onto the plateau. I had pre-entered the co-ordinates and I heard the buzzing sound of a very old transporter. I knew that there would be more sophisticated ones now. But.I did not have the time or resources to upgrade them.  
  
The scene changed into a lush green one. A certain smell came over me. Oh.after all there years. The Intoxicating smell of that plant that David created. I remember very vivid now what the effect was. It was an aphrodisiac.  
  
***  
  
"Nearing the asteroid sir.WOW.look at that Sir.that.was.an.huh?" La Forge glanced stunned at the Earth wanne be planet. Data was already busy with the readings. Picard rose from his chair.  
  
"Unbelievable.this is what Genesis is? A planet creator?" Commander Riker stated as he had risen as well.  
  
"Sir, that was planet 3523.a deserted one.no life.no ozone.no nothing." La Forge stated as he was busy reading the odd measurements as Picard nodded agreeing. That was true.  
  
"Sir, there is one life sign in the asteroid, and one on the planets surface. What are your orders?" Out of his first surprise he looked up at Worf.  
  
"Hail the asteroid." The Klingon nodded and established contact.  
  
"We have audio and visual Sir." Picard nodded, signalling that he was ready to speak.  
  
"This is Captain Picard of the Starship Enterprise, identify yourself." The screen showed a Vulcan woman.  
  
-Greeting captain. My name is Savia, daughter of Saavik. State your reason for intruding."  
  
Picard glanced at a mature woman who had raised her hand in the Vulcan salute. Her features were slim, her hair long and obviously in a bun. In a very Vulcan way that is. It resembled the hair of the late Lady T'Pau.hmm.  
  
"We come her to investigate the odd readings and retrieve your mother and yourself to Vulcan."  
  
-That will not be necessary. All is being monitored and there is no reason to disturb either my mother of me.- Picard frowned. Well, well.one stubborn woman.  
  
"I must insist that you reconsider.we have orders from admiral McCoy." He saw the woman shrug.  
  
-That is of no concern. He has retired, has no legitimate authority what so ever. Add to that he keeps sending illogical requests for my mother to return. Like I stated before, we shall return to my mothers home world when she and I are ready with Marsavik 1.-  
  
That created a few frowns.hmm.it already had a new name.  
  
"I see, never the less, we shall return you both to Vulcan today." Okay. Threats are nothing for him but she was crowding him with logical back- fire.  
  
-You most definitely will not. Savia out.- Picard glared at the screen. She cut him off. Obviously not astray from the information in the universe.hmm.  
  
"Shall I attempt again captain?" Worf glared down from his high console. Below him were three seats. From his view, on the left Troy, middle, the captain and to his right the commander.  
  
"No, we shall let them get used to our presence first. Contact Doctor Selar. I need some Vulcan etiquette lessons. I will be in my ready room. Number one, you have the bridge." And he stalked to a room on the left.  
  
*** I walked around the same lush grass as in the cave. Flowers surrounding me as I heard the smallest of voice in my mind. Birds chirping at their hearts content. every here and there animals jumped away.  
  
/Well done my wife./  
  
I closed my eyes. Knowing that it was David. I sat down and started meditating to make sure I did not misheard him. My hands clasped, the palms touching each other.  
  
/Thank you my husband.I hope I did not failed you./  
  
What else could I have said. I fulfilled my original plan. Next came redemption.  
  
/I know, but after all these years you will have to let me go./  
  
I froze. No.still after 76 years it was too soon.  
  
/I./  
  
At loss for words I started shaking.  
  
/You have to Saavik. I saw GII come to life through your eyes, saw how our daughter grew up and the planet been born. It is enough./  
  
I started sobbing. I had not done that since he died.  
  
/No.David.don't go./ /I can't. Not until you allow me./  
  
/I.I.need you./  
  
What else could I say.it was the truth. He was my only companion, minus Savia, that kept me going.  
  
/No you don't. this would be a very nice spot. Resembles the place where we found the coffin of Spock.hmm./  
  
I took a deep breath. Okay. He actually deserved to be at peace. Trapped for more then seven decades.  
  
/Okay. I shall grand you your wish.my beloved husband./  
  
I contacted Savia, telling her that I would free the Katra of David. She on her turn informed me that the Enterprise had arrived. I asked her something I never done before.to stall.she understood and would be a real pain to the captain now.poor man.  
  
***  
  
"Obviously she does not comply to any of your requests captain. She never did have the experience that we do. Listening to captains of Starships." Picard was a little frustrated.  
  
"Do I hear the hint of sarcasm? No required. Enlighten me how I can persuade those two. I can just beam tem aboard.but that goes against my ethics." Selar nodded.  
  
"That would not be advisable. They clearly stated that when 'they' are ready the will contact us for transport home. My suggestion would be to wait." Troy stood next too the CMO and nodded.  
  
"Captain, I sensed a hint of grief in her mind, like something would happen within a short period of time.although vague I also could sense that the mother is in grief. More then the daughter does."  
  
Selar glanced sideward.  
  
"Fascinating. The only way that you, with all due respect, could sense such an emotion, is that there would be a death of an intimate one.a mate.or child.maybe." Selar tried to recall the personal information of the woman who's name was Saavik.  
  
"Perhaps she had his Katra still.if so.it would be a most dangerous and yet a very logical choice." Picard glanced up. Now what.  
  
"Well?" Selar raised her head again after a moment of thought.  
  
"His Katra, his soul. It would be logical to preserve it rather that releasing it in the Hall of Thoughts. She would have needed the information to start, to guide her. His Katra would have been able to give her the answers. After completing this project it would be the most logical choice to set it free on the planet they created. Humans do not appreciate a combined collective of Katra's. they prefer 'peace and quiet'. If so, I strongly advise to let her be for a few hours sir. It is a very intense moment of loss and grief"  
  
The captain frowned after such a Vulcan culture lesson. After a minute he glared at the two women before him.  
  
"Six hours, that is all.is that sufficient?" glancing at Selar he saw her face expressionless.  
  
"Captain, do you grief for mere six hours? That is very personal and person bounded. There can be no tag on the time needed to recover."  
  
The captain sighed. Fine.  
  
"Then we first will bring our charming doctor Savia on board. Is that allowed doctor?" A bit annoyed he looked at the stoic Vulcan.  
  
"Yes. But persuading her might be troublesome."  
  
*** Seventeen hours later.  
  
He was gone. His Katra most likely glancing on the planet. I felt the urge to cry. For him.because of him. Never again would I see or hear him again.and I missed him already. The new son riding on the horizon lighting up this new born planet.  
  
"David.fare well my love.I still have a few tasks to do before I can join you.redemption for the rules I broke."  
  
I started walking around. I wore a blue dress with a sash around my neck. Now I was really grieving and I wondered if I could cope with the pain I endured. Did I have a choice? I was now finished here. My research had been competed. My daughter ready to enter her home world and find a life of her own. My destination still unknown. I signalled her that I was ready to be beamed back. 


	7. 6

6  
  
Amazingly I was allowed to walk around. The Captain was very surprised that we took very few personal belongings and even more so when saw the asteroid explode. There. No person could ever again re-create Genesis. They did however change the planet to it's right full name. A research vessel on it's way. Go ahead. No problems with that. It was a stable planet. No problems or complaints coming from my side.  
  
I was meditating when a hum got my attention. My quarters scarcely lid with candles and perfumes coming from small burners with incense.  
  
"Enter."  
  
Such a irrelevant gesture, but necessary on ships and housing like this.  
  
In the doorframe I saw a fellow Vulcan. My daughter socialising with this crew. A whole new world to discover. It was a woman with the characteristic Vulcan haircut. The same as my old mentor.  
  
"May I enter?" I nodded. I forgot how polite Vulcans were. She came in, the door behind her closed.  
  
"My name is Doctor Selar. I have contacted the Science council and informed them of your achievement. They were very surprised and pleased that you and your daughter were successful."  
  
I nodded. I could have known. Vulcan were always curious.  
  
"And?"  
  
I could not help myself but to remain laying on the replicated Vulcan Mediating Stone. Nothing more then a huge lump of concrete. It sure felt like it.  
  
"They, after investigating the reading, awarded you two the Vulcan Academy achievement award. Add to that, the Science award, the award of the year and a save haven from prosecution."  
  
I looked up. Hmm? One award after another.fascinating. However, the latter was appealing.although.  
  
"For the previous awarded, my gratitude. For the latter.not needed. I defied orders, created a most dangerous project, endangered lives, even if none were present. Last but certainly not least, I condemned my daughter to a life of solitude. For that I have to be punished. I will submit myself to the verdict"  
  
I saw the respect and surprise of Selar. Understanding my motivations. Did not matter. My mind was set. So Vulcan saw me as a brilliant scientist, not to forget Savia. Very interesting. At first I was just a burden for them. But now.they even offered me sanctuary.  
  
"I understand and honour you for your achievements. Add to that.I grieve with thee over thy loss of mate."  
  
I saw her bowing slight. I returned the gesture after I rose from the 'bed'. I indeed was grieving. I did not know that it was possible. I mean, 76 years.I thought David had been fully integrated in my mind. That seemed not the real life though.  
  
"I thank thee for thy caring."  
  
She again bowed slight and turned around. On my voice she stopped.  
  
"Selar.healer.may I request help with dealing in this pain."  
  
Okay. So I admitted having trouble dealing with it. Rather with a fellow Vulcan then a human 'shrink'.  
  
"I would be honoured. Do you wish a moment of solitude of do you require my services now."  
  
I thought about that one.  
  
"There is no time like the present.be seated."  
  
I pointed at a chair, I on my turn pulled a chair in a mirror position of it. She indeed sat down and placed her hands on each other. I did the same. Slowly she mentally prepared herself and was ready in 3.7 minutes.  
  
"I am ready."  
  
So nice when Vulcans actually state that. I nodded, signalling that I too, was ready. She merged with my mind as Savia had done ever so often. I felt at peace as she tried to find the core of my pain.  
  
***  
  
Five days later.planet Earth.  
  
I saw many reporters pointing their camera's on me, taking my picture or asking me question. I, together with my daughter were summoned to the high court. I did just that. Savia as my 'mental' support. Selar, my personal healer at my side. Requesting a short period of shore leave. It was granted. In all those days I had lived in my quarters. Never leaving or talking to another then Savia or Selar. By the universe.I really was popular.me thinks someone spilled a highly secretive project. Earth reporters had a ball.  
  
I entered as I saw a person I never expected to see again.well.two.  
  
"Saavik-am."  
  
It was Spock. He raised his hand in the salute. I did the same.  
  
"Spock.it is gratifying to see you in good health. I grief over the loss of Sarek. He will be deeply missed."  
  
"Agreed, and I grief with thee over the loss of your mate."  
  
I nodded. He was always the same.forgiving. I glanced at the elderly McCoy. He only nodded pleased to welcome me home.  
  
"I have taken it upon me to defend your position and that of your daughter. Do you have reservation about that?"  
  
"None, and very much appreciated."  
  
By the universe, I am being aided by the best there is.my own mentor.  
  
***  
  
It most likely was the most long lawsuit ever. Dealing with the initial problems of G1. then GII. The modification I made I kept for myself. The information given was method of work, daily routine, the birth of Savia.the reasons I wished to continue the project.  
  
Dr. Carol Marcus, an elderly lady now was put on the stand. I saw relief that she had a grandchild and very pleased that GII worked as planned. Not a trace of anger or resent. She stated that it was the proper thing to do destroying it. It would prevent pirates from ever taking it. And it went on.and on.and on.I even talked to her afterwards.  
  
***  
  
And then.the day of the verdict.  
  
"Dr. Saavik, please rise to hear your verdict."  
  
I did the required, behind me McCoy and Savia, next to me.Spock. The judge was an elderly man. A counsel of three. unanimous. I saw Uhura and Checov in the hall, awaiting my verdict. The rest of the courtroom filled with press and people just interested. Federation, Romulan, Klingon and Starfleet.  
  
"The court finds you guilty of defying direct orders from the high command and Federation law. The project was terminated and yet you decided to continue. The matter of your daughter is of no concern. She is of age and can make her own conclusion."  
  
I nodded, I expected this, but what was the punishment.  
  
"Your punishment will be the following. You will return to Vulcan and."  
  
And what...don't stall.  
  
"Continue to the best of your abilities the task of the Doctor you are now. It is an great honour to have such a gifted scientist among us. However, you shall never again indulge yourself in a similar project and accept offers to re-create another Genesis's two. You will swear it now on your Vulcan honour and as the Federation citizen that you are."  
  
Okay.that almost made me topple off my feet. Cheers were heard.it was a madhouse. The judge summoned for silence.  
  
"What is your answer."  
  
He repeated as I inhaled.  
  
"I swear on my honour as a Vulcan, and citizen that I am, that I will abide by the verdict the court has given me. I or my daughter will never endeavour ourselves in projects of this nature and will do my work as good as I can."  
  
There.elaborate.true.but I kinda thought it was appropriate.  
  
"Then I close this courtroom for now. May you live a great deal calmer now Doctor Saavik, and I wish to welcome Savia to the federation. Court is dismissed!"  
  
And with a bang of a hammer, and the cheers of the crowd, the proud look of Spock, my grateful daughter and hugs from Uhura, McCoy and Doctor Marcus. The courtroom was cleared.  
  
Flashes of photographers went around, questions were fired and I just stood there as the proud Vulcan scientist I was. Answering none, leaving that to Spock.  
  
I could continue my life. As a mother and as a Vulcan Scientist.but then again.all the information was in my mind.you just never knew what would happen in the future..  
  
Oh, and about Marsavik 1? It became a Vulcan settlement. And you guessed it.Savia and I went there to live.to the day, working on smaller project.  
  
The end. 


End file.
